


Dare

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over the phone there’s just the clear strand of Rin's voice, so distracting Haru falls even more silent than usual, caught in the undertow of Rin’s words until the meaning is nearly lost." Rin teases Haru and Haru teases back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Haru loves the sound of Rin’s voice.

He didn’t realize how much he had missed it over the years apart, how faded his memory had become with too much reflection, until he heard it again at the old swim club. It was overlaid with new aggression, a dark bitterness that took the edge of pleasure off, but even that wasn’t enough to stop the responsive flame of heat in Haru’s blood, like all the liquid in him turned instantly to steam. And now, with that new layer stripped away, Rin just sounds like himself, a little lower with age but the same sparkling amusement in every word, the easy laugh that rings clear and bright even in Haru’s head. In person there are usually other people to cover Haru’s own appreciative silence, other voices to catch and follow Rin’s lead, but over the phone there’s just that clear strand, so distracting Haru falls even more silent than usual, caught in the undertow of Rin’s words until the meaning is nearly lost.

“Haru.”

Haru jerks back to the present, the sharp command of his name dragging him back to focus. “Yeah?”

“Were you even listening?” Rin sounds like he’s laughing, Haru can hear the smile under his words. “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“No.” Haru rolls sideways on his bed, blinks at the wall. “No, I’m awake.”

“You’re so quiet, I can’t tell,” Rin says. “I have to be there so I can make sure you’re still paying attention to me.”

“I’m always listening to you,” Haru says. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling himself until he hears the same echo of pleasure under his voice that was in Rin’s, pulling tight at the corners of his mouth.

“As you should be,” Rin declares grandly. “I’m very important, you know.” There’s a pause. When he speaks again his voice has dropped lower, out of his teasing proclamation and into the shadow of sincerity. “I do wish I was there with you.”

Haru hesitates, thinks about speaking aloud but the words won’t come. He sighs instead, a little harder than usual so Rin will hear, and there’s a low chuckle.

“Maybe tomorrow? I haven’t seen you since last week’s practice, that’s  _way_  too long. I’m starting to forget what you look like, you know.”

“You have pictures,” Haru points out reasonably, and Rin laughs again.

“It’s not the same. You can’t touch pictures.” There’s a pause while Rin lets that sink in. Haru takes a slow breath, forcing his breathing to stay steady, and the other boy goes on. “Or taste them.”

His tone is innocuous, for something that sends a shiver all through Haru’s body. He must make a sound, a whimper or a gasp or something, because Rin goes on, talking more quickly and deliberately softly. “Remember the last time we were at the pool together, Haru? I want to  _bite_  you.”

“You’ll leave marks,” Haru says in spite of the blood rushing to his cock, stubborn rationality winning out. “People will see at practice.”

“Not if I leave them under your swimsuit,” Rin purrs, and that’s it for Haru’s resistance. He groans louder than he intends, reaches one-handed for the edge of his shorts while Rin laughs, “Go  _on_ , Haru, you always sound --  _shit_.”

There’s the sound of movement, the squeak of a mattress over the sound of Rin hissing, “ _Fuck, shit, damn it_ ,” before he says with forced cheer, “Ai! What are you doing back so early?”

Haru can hear the strain under Rin’s voice, but judging from the unintelligible chirp of the other boy’s voice through the phone Nitori is oblivious. He can’t quite hold back the snort of laughter at Rin’s expense, and the other boy’s voice drops into a growl in the middle of his sentence. “All evening,  _huh_?” Another mumble, too faint to make out. “I was just catching up with Haru.”

“Is that what they’re calling it?” Haru deadpans, and gets a pause as Rin bites back whatever he was going to say.

“Yeah, definitely, I’ll just. Finish this up.” Haru can tell when Rin shifts focus back to him from the edge his voice takes on, the desperation a little more raw and closer to the surface. “ _Haru_. Where were we?”

“Do you want to know where I was?” Haru asks. His voice is perfectly level, as calm and cool as he can make it, but there’s still a beat of silence that’s a little too long before the other boy answers.

“The tournament, of course. Your team will be there, right?”

Rin’s voice is a dare. Haru recognizes the razor edge, can imagine the shine of Rin’s grin, the same smile from middle school that ended with him swimming in a relay he had no intention of participating in, and Haru’s never been very good at refusing Rin’s dares.

“I’m here already,” he offers in response, deliberately letting his breathing come a little harder as he gets his clothes pushed out of the way. He’s more than half-hard to begin with, the effect of Rin’s voice and Rin’s teasing, and when he closes his fingers around his length and strokes he lets himself whine in far more vocal expression than he usual bothers with.

“We’re looking forward to seeing you too,” Rin says. He sounds a little strained; Haru feels almost bad for him, though not bad enough to stop. “I’m gonna beat you for sure this time.”

“What do I get if I win?” Haru asks, shutting his eyes so he can imagine the tension in Rin’s face.

“You’re not  _going_  to win.”

Haru takes a breath, tries to make his voice low like Rin did on that first suggestion. “What do I get if  _you_  win?”

He’s not sure it’s anything like as good as Rin’s, but it’s good enough, from the way Rin starts to groan before he checks the sound in his throat, turns it into something a little closer to a growl of feigned irritation. “ _Fuck_  you, Haru.”

“ _Please_.” Haru’s speaking quietly, all but whispering the words into the receiver as if he has to worry about anyone overhearing him, but from the pace of Rin’s breathing it’s proving as effective as more volume would.

“So what about tomorrow?” the other boy finally manages, after a pause so long Haru thinks Nitori must be starting to get suspicious if he’s listening in. “Or will you be busy preparing for us to beat you?”

“Rin,” Haru says, letting his voice draw strained as heat starts to build under his skin. “I  _want_  you.”

“Jesus,” Rin hisses, quietly enough it’s probably lost to Nitori’s hearing. “How is living alone, then?”

“It’s  _great_.” Haru jerks harder over himself, groans against the receiver like he’s kissing it. “It’d be better with you here.”

“Guess I’ll just see you tomorrow,” Rin grates. “I’m all out of things to  _say_.”

“Don’t,” Haru gasps. “Don’t, Rin, don’t go.”

“If you’re just going to --”

“I want you to hear me,” Haru blurts, and that slows Rin down enough, he can hear the catch of the other boy’s breath on the other end of the line speak to his hesitation. And Haru doesn’t need long, even with Rin distracted into silence. He can hear Rin breathing, can  _feel_  the other’s attention utterly focused on him, so when he whimpers Rin takes a breath, when he catches a breath of anticipation Rin whines very faintly. Then the wave of pleasure hits him, tingling in his toes and fingers just before the tension in his stomach melts into heat as he comes.

“ _Rin_ ,” he says, or tries to say. It comes out more as a moan than the other’s name, but it’s apparently close enough to convey his point.

“Okay Haru,” Rin says, clear and cheery and desperate. “I’ve got to go take a shower so I’ll see you  _tomorrow_ , okay?”

Haru huffs a laugh without speaking and Rin goes on. “I’ll just come by after practice and meet you at the pool. Don’t worry about changing or anything.”

“Enjoy your shower,” Haru says. His voice is warm with amusement that he doesn’t bother holding back. “Think of me.”

“ _See you_ ,” Rin growls.

Haru is laughing, the sound bubbling easy and bright in his throat, even before he hears the click of the other boy hanging up.


End file.
